


【TF】【威救】倘若这一切只是游戏

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 赛博坦内战是个大型的游戏。所有人都只是玩家。





	【TF】【威救】倘若这一切只是游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 现实世界au。  
OOC注意，充满了老气横秋的让人看不懂的魔兽梗  
博派对应联盟，狂派对应部落。铁堡对应铁炉堡，卡隆大概就是幽暗城。  
领导模块是当前版本T用橙色毕业饰品。
> 
> 职业完全照搬。威震天，御天敌，奥利安都是战士，救护车是奶骑惩戒双修，感知器和千斤顶以前都是治疗，感知器是牧师，千斤顶是奶德，后来感知器换号玩猎人，千斤顶玩工程贼去了（纯dps坚决不奶）。补子是火法，通天晓是防骑，警车大概是惩戒骑，声波是兽王猎，震荡波是术士/小号暗牧。击倒是萨满。seeker小队全是盗贼。

现实世界au。全员脑洞向（也不是很全）。  
OOC注意，充满了老气横秋的让人看不懂的魔兽梗  
博派对应联盟，狂派对应部落。铁堡对应铁炉堡，卡隆对应幽暗城。  
领导模块是当前版本T用橙色毕业饰品。  
  
职业完全照搬。威震天，御天敌，奥利安都是战士，救护车是奶骑惩戒双修，感知器和千斤顶以前都是治疗，感知器是牧师，千斤顶是奶德，后来感知器换号玩猎人，千斤顶玩工程贼去了（纯dps坚决不奶）。补子是火法，通天晓是防骑，警车大概是惩戒骑，声波是兽王猎，震荡波是术士/小号暗牧。击倒是萨满。seeker小队全是盗贼。

威救cp注意。  
\------------------  
=1=  
  
关于工会。  
  
博派最大的工会Autobots可谓历史悠久，虽然几经风雨但最后还是坚挺的存活至今。人员几经变动，会长也换了几任，它的黑料和荣耀几乎一样多。前工会会长御天敌是一位有着一颗DPS心的战士T，以折磨全团队的奶为己任，爱好是穿着一身PVP装备，拿着没有任何防御力的输出武器，卡在治疗视野外，并站在黑水里和boss跳舞。  
  
这位会长不仅毒瘤，而且情绪暴躁，打过了boss就要喷没打过他的DPS们垃圾，在倒T灭团后又会骂治疗都是废物。  
  
然而由于其会长的身份，并没有哪位敢真的直言不讳，在团灭后顶撞他，更没人敢劝他切个DPS，毕竟在roll到领导模块后，他一向认为自己是天选之子，当之无愧的主T。但公会里的治疗每个CD都在以肉眼可见的速度减少，有的退出开荒转休闲，有的干脆退会，还有的委婉地谎称被盗号，下次再上线就变成了盗贼或者猎人。  
  
但御天敌并不真的关心副本开荒，在他眼里，PVE都是弱者的活动，只有PVP才是强者的选择。  
  
幸运的是在工会最后一个奶被搞走之前，这位英勇无畏的会长大人终于在某次野外PVP中造了重。对方不仅轻松收了他的人头，还带着几个小号反复守尸羞辱了他整整一晚上。  
  
第二天大家上线就发现前会长删号了。  
  
没人知道前会长删号之前心里在想些什么。  
但所有人都在内心默默的感谢并祝福那位伟大的狂派英雄。  
  
但为了战场的阵营平衡，博派最大的工会仍然需要一位新的会长兼主T。原本这个职位应该由副会长通天晓继任，但出于某些原因，所有人包括通天晓自己都心照不宣的忽略了这个选择。  
  
于是工会的元老们开会决定，排除手残的，脸黑的，人品差的，剩下全员随机抽签决定下一任会长。  
倒霉的大学生奥利安就是在这个情况下毫不知情的被选为了新会长，上线就被抓进团队，第一个CD开出了领导模块验证了血统，接下来两个CD被强插到毕业，资源靠氪金迅速拉满，绑定了全公会最强的奶，赶鸭子上架当了新的团队主T，开始在副本和战场中卖身还债。  
  
  
=2=  
  
关于黑手光环。  
  
所有人都有一个深刻的共识，工会的副会长兼主力团副T通天晓是个血统纯正的非酋，绝不能让他碰任何尸体。  
——这是连续三个CD所有人都零提升后总结出来的惨烈教训。  
  
这位防骑从开服玩到版本即将结束都从来没见过T的橙色毕业饰品“领导模块”，以致于明明资历比别人都老，却只能当整个版本的二把手副T，就很能说明问题。  
不让他当会长也很显然是出于这个原因——自己黑不要紧，万一染黑了所有公会成员，那是要删号谢罪的。  
  
郁郁不得志的防骑在版本的最后一个CD不抱什么希望的打完最终boss，扫了一眼掉落列表。  
  
领导模块！通天晓激动极了——这位防骑颤抖着点下了需求，人人毕业又很快要开新版本的当下，不会有人和他竞争这个饰品，而他在这个版本也终于可以毕业不留遗憾。  
  
然后他roll出了1点。  
饰品被系统分配给了一位不小心点了需求的萌新法师。  
  
叮！拾取绑定。  
  
=3=  
  
关于网恋。  
  
所有人都知道法师补天士喜欢副会长通天晓。也难怪，这位女防骑美丽而不娇蛮，强力却不任性。作为主力团的副T，这位女骑士性格稳重，手法高端，从不幻化那些低俗暴露的装备外观，总是穿着一身庄严的骑士经典套装。她公正不阿，充满骑士精神，不曾有任何黑料，也向来不曾徇私，当团队里出现争执，没有谁会质疑通天晓的最终决断。  
  
领导模块事件后补天士一直有点忐忑，但副会长既没有带人排挤他，也没有将他踢出公会，反而非常尽责的教他游戏里的各种基本常识与游戏知识。  
作为一个尽职尽责的大腿，通天晓带着补天士一起下本，打竞技场，教这位一不注意就闪现卡墙，明明是火法却喜欢贴脸奥爆小怪导致OT被打死，开个传送门能把自己传送走的萌新法师一点点了解这个世界。  
刚上大学的补天士正是春心萌动的时候，他迅速沦陷在了这位高岭之花裙下。  
  
尽管通天晓表示过自己是男性，但补天士从不相信。他理解的假装接受了这个说法，心理却更觉得对方是一位值得追求的好女人。  
  
几个月后当他知道通天晓和他在同一城市时，他终于鼓起勇气邀请这位女骑士见上一面。  
他穿上了自己最潮的衣服，在镜子前弄了两小时发型，最后满怀期待的到达了约定地点。  
  
然而等在那里的不是他想象中的知性女性，而是一位巨熊般肌肉健壮的高大男子，带着如同他高中教导主任般的威严气势。  
  
补天士回到宿舍后登录游戏，毫不犹豫的拉黑了女骑士的账号。  
年轻大学生的初恋就这样结束了。  
  
=4=  
  
关于治疗。  
  
上任会长删号前，工会人员凋敝，只剩下了一个治疗，救护车。  
  
作为一位奶骑，救护车的脾气特别好，不仅是是少数几位游戏开服就在的骨灰级老玩家，更是工会的骨干治疗。前会长御天敌AFK前的那段黑暗的日子，几乎全靠极限压榨他一个人的治疗量保住全团。  
  
这位奶骑不仅脾气好，人品也好，几乎没人见他和谁红过脸。每次工会活动不仅包全团合剂食物，而且平常的日子，他也会待在新手村，给无依无靠的新人送金币和背包，却从来不要求回报。  
  
在大家的印象里，救护车就是这样一位让人亲近和喜欢的友善之人，但也仅仅如此了。治疗这个职业总是这样，不管是PVP还是PVE，技术再好，在大部分人眼里也只是个好用的工具人，很难得到别人的畏惧，尊敬，更难让人留下什么深刻的印象。  
  
直到有次救护车喝醉了在主城门口闲逛，有人开玩笑般的向他申请了决斗——那只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，谁都知道和奶骑决斗是在浪费时间，你打不死他，他也杀不掉你。  
大家都以为救护车会拒绝。  
但救护车却点了同意——并在别人惊异的目光中切了输出，换了一身普普通通的惩戒骑PVP套装。  
  
那一晚成了在铁堡门口的插旗爱好者们最黑暗的一个晚上。  
不少对自己职业颇有心得的pvp玩家就这么被打自闭了。  
  
那之后他在本阵营得到了一个新外号：大魔王。  
  
有人问救护车，明明惩戒玩的比奶骑更好，为什么却一直在当别人的治疗。  
  
如果救护车当时没有喝醉，他大概会委婉的讲：“能力越大，责任越大。”  
  
但当时他喝醉了，于是这话就说的比较直白：  
“有时候，会奶是一种原罪。”  
  
=5=  
  
关于挖角与换阵营。  
  
狂派的最大工会会长威震天一直想挖救护车转阵营到他们工会。  
毕竟这位主力奶的实力有目共睹，战场上抬血控场无人能出其右。威震天开了许多非常诱人的条件，包括转阵营的机票，在公会中的地位与特权，用之不尽的金币和合计，宝石。  
  
但救护车毫不犹豫的拒绝了——我的工会需要我——他这么解释道。  
  
那种老旧工会，没了会长，很快就会解散的渣都不剩。威震天心想。  
  
几个月后，当威震天以为挖到这位治疗势在必得时，他却在战场上再次见到了熟悉的救护车的身影，而这位高端奶骑的身边，是一位毫无经验和资历的新会长，身上满满的挂着各种hot和救护车的道标，几次死血又被极限奶活。  
到手的奶飞了，威震天只觉得如同有千万句卡隆脏话都哽在了喉咙，最后决定一个冲锋抓着那位叫做奥利安的防战死磕。  
  
很久以后，当威震天和救护车因为种种事情成为了现实里的朋友后，威震天不甘心的又问了一次，为什么当时救护车宁愿浪费自己的天赋，绑定治疗一个愣头青也不来他的工会。  
  
“狂派的主城，丑，种族，也丑。”  
  
真相总是残酷的。  
  
=6=  
  
关于狂派最大的工会Decepticon与他的会长威震天。  
  
狂派工会Decepticon是个臭名昭著的PVP工会，以野外无差别杀小号，热爱屠城而闻名全服，其会长威震天更是一位毫无同情心的PVP狂人。所有人都认为他是导致野外pvp环境恶化的罪魁祸首。  
  
但没人知道当年刚开始玩游戏的萌新威震天，其实也是一位善良，友好，热爱挖矿的休闲玩家，每天的日常无非是采矿搓石头挂拍卖行——鉴于拍卖行被大地精搅得一团乱麻，威震天其实也赚不到多少钱，仅够修修装备罢了。  
  
但老玩家都知道，野外是一个残酷而弱肉强食的地方。  
与世无争的威震天在屡次被杀人抢矿后，终于悟出了这个道理。  
  
跑尸体回来矿没了，这种事情多来几次，再友善的人也终究会变得暴躁起来。  
  
于是后来他开始拉着好友撞针苦练PVP，在竞技场包揽了所有赛季的角斗士头衔后，他靠着自己的名声成立了狂派最大的PVP工会，并发誓要包揽整个服务器的所有野外矿点。  
  
当时撞针这么劝他：  
“没必要吧。谁抢矿我们打回去不就行了吗？”   
  
威震天这样回答：  
“不，你不明白，这种游戏制度必须改变。”  
  
撞针打出一串“………………”。  
  
威震天：“如今整个服务器的资源都掌握少数大地精手里。普通玩家只能苟延残喘，而我将会带领这个服务器重回荣耀。  
  
撞针：“你是不是晚上喝多啦？”  
  
后来好友和他分道扬镳，转阵营跑去了博派，但雄心壮志的威震天并未因此停下脚步，他一步步实现了自己的目标，在野外和战场上所向披靡，还铲除了为祸拍卖行的大地精，把矿石的价格提到了正常的水平。

看着拍卖行稳定而正常的矿石价格，威震天感到无比欣慰。   
不忘初心，实在是难能可贵。  
  
=7=  
  
关于……缺奶。  
  
但是威震天的工会一直有个非常大的问题。  
缺奶。  
  
在一群充满热爱PVP的玩家的工会，这几乎是毫无疑问的结果。没有奶的缺陷显而易见，即使是全服务器第一的角斗士，威震天在战场上猝死的几率也仍然比对面那个没什么pvp经验的防战要大几百倍。  
面对威震天的困境，术士震荡波拿出了他的牧师小号，表示暗牧和术士的操作手法差不多，那切个神牧奶一下应该也不难。  
  
威震天被几口毒奶奶的眼前发昏，死在地上看着对方再一次对他娴熟的读起复活术，终于受不了了：  
“求你回去玩术士吧，你的的治疗量还不如你当术士的时候拉的糖高。”  
  
于是还是缺奶。  
  
威震天看向声波，猎人声波看向了他的灵魂兽机器狗。  
机器狗于是奶了威震天一口。  
非常惨淡。  
  
威震天又看向红蜘蛛。  
  
“我只是个盗贼，看我干嘛？”  
红蜘蛛不满的抱怨着，交易给威震天一组绷带。  
  
威震天捏着眉心，拒绝了交易。  
  
=8=  
  
关于治疗间的交流。  
  
其实威震天的工会还是有奶的。  
  
比如萨满击倒。  
虽然他有一颗DPS的心，比起当个奶萨，更想去电人。  
  
威震天为了挖救护车过来，曾借口技术交流借给救护车一个奶骑号，邀请对方来参加他们的团队PVP活动。  
击倒对这个倒是不抱什么希望，但没想到救护车对于不同职业的技能和天赋都了解的颇深，说起如何控蓝，抬血，卡cd衔接治疗说的头头是道。  
  
那无疑是击倒印象里最舒服的一次工会活动，连总是连吵带闹叫着要死了为什么不奶我的红蜘蛛都因为血线颇稳显得格外安静，乖顺的像一只可爱的小猫。  
  
“等你当治疗久了，就会发现你们工会的人其实挺好奶的。”  
  
击倒撇撇嘴，觉得那群家伙不过是一群不懂感恩的毒瘤。  
  
“那是因为你没奶过一个叫御天敌的。”  
救护车说这话的时候，眼里带着看穿红尘的缥缈。  
  
救护车知无不言，言无不尽的向击倒传授了许多作为治疗的心得体会。最后击倒问：  
“那么对于那些跑的找不着影又在疯狂掉血的家伙，我该怎么办？”  
  
“还能怎么办，放生呗。”救护车答道：“作为奶，有时候还是得看开。”  
  
后来威震天绝望的发现，击倒似乎只学会了这一个技能——放生——并且运用得非常娴熟。  
  
=9=

关于那个叫声波的猎人。

Decepticon工会的猎人声波是个非常神秘的人。  
寡言少语，独来独往，几乎除了工会活动很难见到他的踪影。没人知道他活动之外都在干些什么，也没人知道他游戏之外是什么身份。工会的成员只知道他总会把工会银行管理的井井有条，活动时从不迟到，并且对每位工会成员的资料都了如指掌。  
以及虽然他在野外很少打架，但pvp实力仅次于威震天，深得会长重用。  
有些人甚至猜测声波这人其实根本不是正经玩家，而是威震天雇来的一位没有感情的工作室代打。

对威震天来说，事情倒是并没有那么复杂，他仍然记得当年第一次见到声波的情景。  
撞针转阵营后，当时的威震天一边采矿，一边天天在各种PVP最激烈的地区来回闲逛，物色新队友的人选。  
而此时声波就进入了他的视野范围内——作为一个猎人，他谨慎，敏锐，从不主动参与PVP，但面对敌对阵营的挑衅总能游刃有余的化解反击。威震天见过很多猎人，但声波和那些人都不同，他的动作灵活精简，从不作出哪怕一个多余的跳跃，走出的每一步都计算的异常精准，放出的每一个技能都仿佛早就预判了对手的意图。  
那是一场你死我活的杀戮，但在威震天眼中却又美丽的如同一场猎人的独舞。

主动挑衅的敌人被风筝的濒临绝望，失去了斗志，想要逃回中立区域，但猎人并无怜悯之心，他连放三箭，将对方射死在卫兵的感应区边缘，又毫不犹豫的收回武器转身，再不多看一眼对方的尸体，仿佛那只是一只无关紧要的野怪。

威震天注意到对方并无工会，于是上前想要与这位技术惊人的猎人认识一下。  
但他上前追了几步，还没开口，对方却突然出了声。

“《铁堡议会》工会官员垃圾DK蝙蝠精议员//常年拍卖行骗金骗卡//副本黑装//恶意roll走猎人橙弓敲诈不成摧毁武器。//喊话绑定上马宏，垃圾DK不删号此宏永不修改。”  
话音刚落，一只巨大的钢铁始祖龙被召唤了出来。

而等威震天回过神来，猎人早已经跨上坐骑绝尘而去。

=10= 

关于AFK，关于现实。  
  
但是再热血的玩家，也敌不过版本更迭和现实的生活。  
  
两年后会长奥利安从大学生变成了一个被论文所苦的研究生，当他越来越长时间必须泡在图书馆里的时候，留给工会的精力自然也越来越少了，最后他只能选择离开团队，当一个偶尔上线的休闲玩家。随着奥利安的离开，其他的工会主力成员也因为各种现实问题陆续不再活跃。  
  
补天士在奥利安卸任后短暂的接任过会长的职位，他曾跃跃欲试想让工会重回巅峰——但在被数学教授挂掉了主修课之后，悠闲的整天在游戏里大展拳脚就变得不太可能了。  
  
说到他的数学教授，补天士也是非常偶然才知道对方就是威震天。  
但当他挂了科，怒气冲冲的跑去对方的办公室表示明明你也在玩游戏，凭什么我就得被挂科的时候，这位肌肉壮实的如同拳击手的数学教授不为所动，只是拿出了补天士的试卷。  
  
“凭你只拿了三分？”  
  
当然，补天士是唯一一个敢到威震天面前质问的学生。大部分学生在看到教授那壮硕的肌肉和高大的身躯之后，只会乖乖复习准备补考。  
  
学校里甚至有传言说这位数学教授真实身份是地下打黑拳的拳手。  
这传言某种程度上也不算完全错误。  
  
作为一位有理想的数学教授，每当看到自己的课堂上尽是些毫无追求的憨批大学生，睁着茫然的眼睛仿佛根本听不懂他在讲什么，更甚还有干脆放弃治疗直接睡觉的，玩手机的，甚至干脆就不来的，时间长了还是压力很大的。  
  
周末去地下拳场打拳就一种很好的解压方式。  
  
等到周一，他又可以带着微笑讲课了。  
  
现实里的谣言还可以说有根有据，游戏里的谣言就往往比较离谱，比如声波是黑客，震荡波是位高权重的官员，救护车是土豪，又或者红蜘蛛是gay吧的脱衣舞男什么的。  
也有些比较有可信性的，比如警车现实里真的是警察，惊天雷是一位网络小说作家，救护车现实里也是医生。  
  
当然，对救护车来说，他在现实里既是医生，也的确很有钱。  
说不定是这群玩家里最有钱的。  
  
大部分游戏里的朋友不知道这事——毕竟救护车不是那种很喜欢和人面基的类型。  
他友善，亲切，但同时又总会与人保持一个安全而舒适的距离。  
  
现实里和他见过面的，大概只有本来就认识的奥利安，和因为公务问题与他多次合作，结果意外互相认出了游戏身份的警车了。  
  
和威震天在一起是一件巧合到不能再巧合的，用数学教授的话来说几乎是概率为零的事。  
当时威震天因为换到新城市的大学工作，正在找租房，而刚在市中心买了大面积住宅的救护车因为房间太大想着应该找个室友，免得自己哪天猝死在房间里烂掉了都没人发现。  
  
于是他们就这么意外的成为了室友。  
现实中的救护车生活极度任性，不修边幅，但威震天作为一个大学教授，倒是对家务非常擅长，作为室友，他们相处的友好而愉快。  
  
但威震天直到自己都AFK好久之后才知道救护车在游戏里的身份。  
  
那天，生活极度不规律的医生在连轴转完成了几场手术，下了班回到家之后本想着上游戏放松一下，却忽然身体协调机能失控，眼前一黑失去了意识。而数学教授买了菜回来，看到救护车挂在门口衣架上的外套，叫人却无人回应，走到卧室，看到电脑亮着，而救护车趴在地上一动不动。  
  
虽然送到医院检查结果只是睡眠不足导致的低血糖休克，但事后威震天想起那时的景象仍然觉得手脚发冷。与这相比，知道救护车的游戏身份在他眼里都不算什么了。  
  
平时好说话的不可思议的数学教授忽然开始有些强硬的管理起了医生的生活作息。他拉着他晨跑，锻炼，按时吃饭，睡觉。禁止他每天玩游戏超过两个小时。周末还要救护车和他去登山踏青。  
  
自已也心有余悸的救护车并没有太反抗威震天的干涉，他甚至还挺配合。在决定转休闲后就把自己的材料和金币清点了一番，统统送给了游戏里的朋友们，然后把角色停在了风景美丽的新手村，偶尔上去和新人打打招呼。  
  
后来医生的身体确实渐渐好了起来，连奥利安都说他的气色健康了许多。  
  
然后某天救护车忽然问：“你要不要和我结婚？”  
  
威震天第一反应没听清救护车在讲什么。  
  
救护车又说：“你看，我市中心有房，有车，工作稳定，目前来说财务自由，身体如今也算健康——而且我们一起住了这么久，相处也算和谐。”  
  
“最重要的是，我很喜欢你。”  
他看向威震天：“你觉得如何？”  
  
但威震天没有立刻回答。  
身材魁梧的数学教授像是一头被汽车的远光灯照到脸，忽然傻掉的麋鹿一样呆在了那里。  
  
  
  
  
  
.fin


End file.
